


Tiny Pretty Things

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Friends to Lovers, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces (Seether)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Their love making is normally rushed, a flurry of fumbling hands and biting kisses and hips grinding faster and faster until their bodies explode with pleasure. Zero winds Jude up until he is a whimpering, shaky mess of limbs, enjoying the little stutters and breathless moans that tumble from Jude's soft, pink lips. 

The younger man always leaves the bedroom with an aching body, a kiss on his lips and crescent moon nail marks on his nips after a wild night of love making. There was nothing Zero enjoyed more than seeing the pleasure on Jude’s beautiful face and knowing he was the cause of it. 

But now they have time to slow down. They have time to touch, kiss. To smile and laugh between the pleasure that sets their soul alight. Zero can lay Jude out on the warm cotton sheets and touch every inch of his baby soft skin, drawing his fingertips in heart shaped patterns. They have all the time in the world. 

Zero pulls away, only slightly, not going any farther other than leaning back enough to playfully brush his noses against Jude’s, and when his boyfriend smirks, his cute dimples creasing his cheeks, he lights up, grinning from ear to ear. Tonight it not about them getting off, bare legs shaking as their orgasms are torn from them. 

Tonight, they have forever. Leaning back in, Zero's kisses are dropped on the angle of Jude's jaw, on the sensitive skin behind his ear, right where he knows the touch will make Jude's heart speed up in his chest. 

Jude’s breath catches, he swears his heart just skipped a beat. There is a steady hum of bubbly happiness tingling through his entire body and he feel like he is detached in joy, so delighted to be with the man he loves that he feels like he could fly. A press of Zero’s lips brings him down to the ground, however, and he smiles into the kiss. 

Zero is kissing him, just a chaste press of lips, barely there, but filled with pure love and devotion, and Jude’s grinning, cheeks warm and rosy red, cheeks still bright with joy. 

He is young at heart, lost in love with Zero, the bad boy with a good heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701409.html?thread=92589793#/t92589793)


End file.
